Love Me Just Once More
by Trufreak89
Summary: It’s over. Sydney made that clear, but Lauren can’t accept it. SL  LV


**Title: **Love Me Just Once More

**Summary: **It's over. Sydney made that clear, but Lauren can't accept it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias or any of the characters associated with the show.

**Rating: **PG-13

"Just one night…it's not a lot to ask." She manages to get the words out as she stands in her enemy's living room, her husband's ex-girlfriend staring defiantly at her. Her face is hard and formed in to a perfect scowl, it's been that way since she walked in to the motel room they shared every other night and said it was over instead of removing her clothes.

Her eyes are a different story though. They're glazed over and full of turmoil, they've also barely left Lauren Reed's body all day, she's certain she can get her lover back. It will just take a little effort.

"Leave."

"Make me." Lauren sits down on the nearby sofa and Sydney rolls her eye.

"Don't be a child Lauren. Leave." She storms over to the other woman and takes hold of her arm to pull her up, when Lauren takes hold of her arm and pulls her in to her lap she struggles to free herself, but her heart's not in it.

"You could free yourself if you wanted to." Lauren says as she holds both of Sydney's wrists and grinds against her in the chair. Sydney can't look her in the eye as she nods in agreement; her gaze is transfixed with the soft, creamy flesh that it peeking out from under Lauren's skirt that is ruffled and higher than it should be.

"One more night." Lauren's voice is suddenly all the more husky when her mouth is at Sydney's ear and her teeth are playfully nipping at it.

"We- we can't. Vaughn…"

"Doesn't love you anymore." Lauren is sick of hearing about the mighty Vaughn who certainly, unlike Lauren, doesn't think of Sydney when they're at home in their marital bed.

"Please." There are tears in Sydney's confused eyes and she rests her head on Lauren's shoulder as the blonde's releases her hands and allows her own to wander.

They reach the hem of Sydney's tee shirt, but as she goes to pull it off Sydney's hands pull Lauren's away. She holds their hands in front of them, her gaze burning in to Lauren's. "This has to stop."

"Why?" Lauren chokes out quietly like a frightened child.

"Because it's wrong. This isn't just about…satisfying each other anymore. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and that I'm not falling in love with you. It can't be about love-"

"You can use a woman for sex, that's not wrong, but you can't love me?" Lauren shouts out of grief and loss not anger.

"You can' give me what I need." Sydney doesn't look her in the eye as she speaks and goes to stand. Lauren is just as stubborn as Sydney though and she pulls her back down her lips finding the other agent's and her hands going to the buckle of Sydney's belt.

For a moment the warmth of Lauren's lips against her own and the gentle yet probing tongue that has entered her mouth is enough to distract Sydney from what has to be done, but as Lauren's hand finds it's way in to her jeans she pulls away and sighs as tears escape her eyes.

"You've had you're night." She whispers as the clock hits midnight. "Go."

"You don't want this." Lauren objects, but seeing the state Sydney is in she lets her go and stands up after Sydney has.

"I need this." Sydney replies, her face once again in the solid determined expression she has been wearing for the past few days around Lauren. It would work if she wasn't still crying.

Claiming one last kiss from her lover she leaves the house before sobs violently wrack her body. Sydney slumps to the floor and cries in to her arms, not caring about the figure that is approaching her from his hiding place in the bathroom. "You did the right thing."

"Get out." She growls, her hand reaching for a gun underneath a nearby coffee table. "Before I make you."

He nods and sighs as he looks down at the wreck that was once, like Lauren, his ex-lover. "I love Lauren, Sydney, and she loves me, she's just confused. I didn't mind that you…she needed that and I guess I couldn't give it to her, but I can't lose my wife to you Sydney…"

"Liar." Sydney glares up at him from her position on the floor, the gun in her hand. "You can't bear losing me to Lauren. If you can't be happy no one can, huh Vaughn?"

He looks away and it's admission enough for her. "I love her. I love her enough to let her go. If we stay together she'll get hurt. Look after her Vaughn. And whenever you even think of hurting her, just remember what I'm trained to do." He leaves without confrontation and Sydney remains on the floor.

When the door opens an hour later she's still sitting on the floor. The gun in her hands. "You should have killed him. It would make things far easier." Sydney looks up at Lauren as she sits down beside her and takes the other woman in her arms.

"It would have been easier if you didn't admit you loved me to him." Sydney objected. Her bitter expression soon softens as she cuddles in to Lauren.

"Just be more careful in future." Sydney sighs as she holds Lauren's hand, devoid of a wedding ring, in her own. "I could never give you up."

"I thought you loved me enough to give me up." Lauren grins.

"I lied." Sydney admitted. "I love you too much to give you up.

Fin.


End file.
